It is intended to determine the reason(s) for lack of estrogenic activity of chlorinated hydrocarbons (CH's) in mice. Also we intend to establish whether CH's exhibit estrogenic or antiestrogenic activity on the mammary tumors induced by DMBA in rats. In addition, it is planned to determine whether CH's are pure estrogens or antiestrogens in the chick oviduct system.